kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Eyecon Driver G
The is a special transformation belt used by Kamen Rider Ghost to transform into Grateful Damashii. Its code is G15 and its transformation time setting shows all the Personas of Ghost's 15 heroic Damashii as well as Grateful Damashii. Functionality First, Ghost must activate the Eyecon Driver by pushing the . then pressing it again to trigger the transformation of Grateful Damashii. Once transformed, Ghost can summon any Parka Ghost of his choice by pulling the and hitting the Resonate Trigger to finalize it. To activate the Omega Drive finisher, Ghost must press the ResonaTrigger twice in succession. If done while using any of the Parka Ghosts, it renames the attack to an , but if all 15 is summoned, it is further renamed as the . To dismiss Grateful Damashii, Ghost must press and hold the Resonate Trigger once. Design The Eyecon Driver G is composed of the following parts: * - The red action selection trigger placed on the right side. By pressing the RevolTrigger, the graphic on the , located on the top of the Driver, is switched, making is possible to summon different heroes or trigger a deathblow. The Driver's internal functions switch to a standby state according to the selected operation. * - The gold and red action execution trigger placed on the left side. It is used to transform an materialise ghosts. At the same time the ResonaTrigger is pushed, a special reactor furnace inside the Driver is activated. The furnace develops and amplifies energy extracted from the 15 Ghost Eyecons inside, instantaneously generating the energy needed for transformation or deathblows. During deathblows, energy is compressed and changes to a special particle called , which can decompose almost any material on Earth. The Ray Glister particles are then sent throughout the golden that run throughout Grateful Damashii. * - The central spherical section of the Driver. It is a material conversion device which can turn Eyecons into energy and absorb them into the Driver. It is also possible to materialise a hero using the energy from the Driver. The center also doubles as a system monitor which displays the status of the Driver, and during transformation a graphic of Ghost Grateful Damashii surrounded by the 15 Heroic Eyecons is dispayed, and glows when various actions are executed. * - A shield generating device located inside the sides of the Grateful Sphere. It wraps the entire Driver with a defensive shield, protecting internal mechanisms as well as the heroes inside. * - The four oval-like outward wedges that stick out from the Grateful Sphere. The Spirits Harken connects the internal parts of the Driver together, preventing self-destruction of the Driver due to massive pressure from containing high-purity energy. History watches the Eyecon Driver G before its completion.]] The Eyecon Driver G was created by Edith apparently for the sole purpose of allowing the Gamma Emperor to access the hidden power of the prayer room. However, it was a failure, and was left incomplete in a secret room where Takeru's Eyecons would later be placed after they were taken by Igor. When Takeru went to the Gamma World with Makoto, he heard Musashi's voice from out of nowhere and followed it. Along the way, they find themselves a secret room where all his Eyecons are, as well as Necrom's Mega Ulorder. With all of his Eyecons back, he saw an unusual big Eyecon in the middle of the room and he gets electrified when he touched it. The Eyecons started leaving their Riders to the laboratory underneath Daitenku Temple (with Alain's leaving him right when he needed Grimm), though Makoto's Eyecons only left when his Gamma Eyecon was destroyed while defending a now human Alain from being killed by Jabel, who now has an Gamma Ultima Eyecon. When Takeru finally came to the battlefield as Ghost and was being thrashed around, all the Parka Ghosts came back and stored themselves in the Eyecon Driver G, completing it. With the help of the 15 Parka Ghosts, Takeru transformed into Ghost Grateful Damashii and defeated Jabel in the process, even when Jabel gained an Fire upgrade for Ultima mid-battle. Having beaten back Shiomaneking with the , Ghost assumed Grateful Damashii, performing the Grateful Omega Drive to defeat the Shocker cyborg. Later, facing another Shocker monster, Ghost assumed Grateful Damashii alongside to finish him. Soon after, Ghost arrived to aid Alain from a force of Gamma Commandos led by Machine Gun Gamma and Seiryuto Gamma that were sent by Igor to kill him, enlisting both Goemon and Robin Hood to destroy them via an Omega Formation. Facing the younger Hikoki Gamma, Ghost Grateful Damashii engaged him in a chase which he eventually ended by summoning a succession of Benkei, Tutankhamun and Musashi using their respective weapons to propel him higher into the air so he could intercept and destroy the Gamma with the Grateful Omega Drive. Engaging both Hikoki Gamma brothers with Necrom, Ghost switched from Toucon Houdini Damashii to Grateful Damashii with Necrom providing the Grimm Eyecon as he reverted to his default Necrom Damashii. Performing their respective Omega Drive kicks, Ghost and Necrom swiftly destroyed the elder and younger brothers respectively. Searching for Makoto's body in the Gamma World, Takeru would repeatedly assume Grateful Damashii. Facing a pair of Gamma Superiors leading a pack of Gamma Commandos, Ghost countered them by summoning Ryoma and Himiko to back him up, soon enough ending the battle by performing an Omega Formation with Ryoma and Himiko which destroyed the Gamma force. Later, Takeru met a second Gamma force which he ragefully engaged as Grateful Damashii after they murdered Adonis, quickly destroying them all with a Grateful Omega Drive utilizing the Gan Gun Saber and Sunglasseslasher. Soon after, Takeru and Alain were confronted by Adel who sent forth a pillar of fire at them which was countered by the 15 Eyecons, revealing itself as the Gammaizer Fire. Assuming Grateful Damashii, Takeru found himself overpowered by the Gammaizer, only managing to escape with Alain thanks to Nobunaga summoning himself from the Eyecon Driver G to fight and distract the Gammaizer with a version of Omega Spark. Later, facing the Gammaizer again with Sepcter and Necrom, Takeru found himself unable to maintain the Grateful Damashii as its power was externally restricted, paralyzing his body before cancelling the transformation, forcing Makoto to assume Deep Specter Damashii for the first time to defeat the Gammaizer. Refusing to rely on the power of Mugen Damashii alone, Takeru used the Eyecon Driver to bring forth all fifteen Parka Ghosts in an engagement against Adel and the remaining eleven Gammaizers which ended disastrously as they were defeated by the Gammaizers, with the ghosts' dissipating strength negating Grateful Damashii and forcing Ghost to demonstrate Mugen Damashii against the Perfect Gammaizer. Takeru's confidence in the heroic ghosts did not waver, however, and they returned to him as he asserted his faith in his allies against Gyro. After using his ten personal Damashii to overwhelm Gyro and his Gamma Commandos, Ghost performed a Mega Omega Formation to defeat him. At Billy the Kid's urging, Ghost assumed Grateful Damashii against the Gammaizer Magnetic Blade, summoning him alongside Musashi and Houdini who restrained the Gammaizer's blades and magnetism respectively as Billy the Kid used his firepower to free Shinichiro Natsume from the Gammaizer's body, allowing Ghost to finish it by assuming Mugen Damashii. The Dr. Pac-Man Incident Grateful was fourth in a succession of forms assumed by Ghost in a vain attempt to engage the Hatena Bugster; Takeru ultimately resorted to a new power. Build During the battle against Foundation X, Ghost assumed Grateful Damashii and summoned Musashi, Nobunaga and Grimm to assist him as he fought the Guardians. Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Eyecon Driver G is provided by m.c.A·T. Notes *True to its name, the Eyecon Driver G resembles a large Ghost Eyecon. *This is the first time since Kamen Rider Den-O where a Rider must use a different belt to access a certain form. **Although technically this technique happened with Kamen Rider Baron, since he used a Sengoku Driver for his normal transformations, and a Genesis Driver to access Lemon Energy Arms. **It would also be the first time the Main Rider of the series would use a different belt to transform outside their respective movies or being possessed. *Prior to the DX version of the Driver's release and the airing of the episode in which features this Driver, the sounds were leaked through one of the DLC featured in the latest update patch for Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis, as the Ultimate Attack for Ghost's Toucon Boost Damashii. *If another Kamen Rider is using a heroic Eyecon, the Eyecon Driver G will remove the Eyecon symbol from Ghost and return Ghost to the Transient form, forcing him to rely on the Ghost Driver. Appearances ** **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 30: Forever! Cries of the Heart! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 32: Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! **Episode 33: Miracle! Infinite Thought! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 }} Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Form-accessing Devices